Recognition
by JamesParker96
Summary: Castle get's hurt saving Kate's life and the team decides it's time he gets some recognition. -This my first fanfic so feedback is much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Castle and Beckett where stuck in one of the shadiest places in New York. The victim of their latest case had been found in the middle of the Bronx. There were no eye witnesses, or rather none that would come forward, and all the evidence pointed to a simple pop and drop; leaving the team the only option of canvassing the surrounding neighborhood for clues.

They had just finished interviewing the resident of unit 3C in an apartment building with more freaks than the circus. The last resident was some washed up war vet in his early 70's or thought the world was out to get him. When it became clear he had more traps set in his house to catch aliens than answers to give, the duo politely made an exit and headed for the elevator.

"If I never have to listen to someone's crazy insane theories again, it will be too soon," Castle grumbled to himself as Kate just smirked at the irony, "I don't think we even convinced that last guy you were actually a cop."

Kate pressed the button for the elevator before replying, "Comes with the job Castle. It's not always about the guns n' the babes."

"Ha ha," Castle made his way into the elevator while chuckling sardonically. The two were silent for a second before Castle spoke up again, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kate listened but didn't hear anything.

Castle was silent for a moment before he heard a muffled _beep_. "That. What is that?"

Kate still didn't hear anything. "I think your writer's mind is playing tricks on you again." Castle just scowled as the elevator doors started to slide shut before his eyes widened in realization.

Kate had never seen Castle moves so fast. Somewhere in the gap between hearing him shout, "GET OUT," and, "NOW," she felt his hands grab her by her hips and throw her through the slim space between the closing elevator doors. Kate didn't even know he was that strong, let alone that fast. She landed on her side, several feet away from the elevator and turned back just in time to see the doors shut on his face.

Kate opened her mouth to yell at Castle when a thundering bang rippled down the hallway, originating from the elevator shaft. Then came the deafening screech of metal as the car fell straight to the bottom floor. Tears pricked her eyes and she just lay there, breath caught in her throat, hoping it was all a dream.

A moment, later Kate's breath came back as she snapped back into action and launched herself off the floor and into the nearby stairwell with a speed that rivaled Castle's throw. As she raced down the stairwell she called dispatch and gave her badge number along with the address of the apartment building, "Officer down. I need a bus and the bomb squad. There's been an explosion in the elevator shaft. One confirmed injury, possible others." With that she hung up and practically jumped the last flight of stairs.

When she got to the bottom she stopped for a second at the door out to take deep breath and prepare herself before she pushed through into the hallway. "Please be alive. Please be alive," Kate wasn't sure if she spoke or thought the words.

Kate sprinted to the elevator but the doors were closed and all she could hear were sirens closing in. She pounded on the doors and shouted, "Castle! Can you hear me?" She heard no response so she shouted again, "The paramedics are on their way; they'll be able to get you out." When still no response came, she leaned her forehead on the doors and her tone softened between a whisper and whimper, "Please don't die. Too many people need you for you to die."

It wasn't until she heard the sirens stop that she turned around to see the entrance of the building flooded by officers from the bomb disposal unit, two of them carrying a gurney through the door for Castle. Kate rushed over to the two officers carrying the gurney, "Hurry! My partners trapped in the elevator and I think he's unconscious." The two nodded and got to work prying the door open, which seemed to get somewhat stuck during the explosion. In a quiet, trembling voiced she whispered, "Please get him out."

Kate stood there, slumped against a wall, watching the two officers make little progress. It must have been five minutes of no change before she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see the Ryan and Esposito standing by her side.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"Got a heads up through dispatch," Ryan piped up and Esposito followed.

"Thought we'd stay here and manage the scene so you could go to the hospital when they get Castle out."

Kate smiled appreciatively at them before turning to Esposito, "Make sure to tell the bomb squad to be careful around 3C. The guys some crazy vet who rigged his apartment for intruders." Esposito nodded and left. The two men working the door had yet to make any progress and Kate started to feel weight of the past 20 minutes pressing down on her.

Ryan must have noticed because he turned to men at the door, "How long till you get that thing open?"

"Almost there. The lock was rattled around in the blast. It shouldn't be another five minutes."

Kate went to sit down against the wall in hopes of clearing her head. As she slid against the wall, her breath hitched as she felt a sharp pain in her side. She hoped Ryan hadn't noticed but when she looked up he had a half concerned, half questioning look on his face.

With a small sigh, Kate explained, "Castle threw me like a ragdoll out of the elevator and I landed on my side. I'm fine though. I just hope he's okay," She croaked out the last part as the tears started welling up.

Ryan's eyes widened at the news of Castle's actions and he stalked over to the two officers manning the door. "Richard Castle is a personal friend of the Mayor. If those doors aren't open within the next 60 seconds your careers will plummet faster than that elevator." The two nodded silently and doubled their efforts.

Kate gave Ryan a slight smirk and shut her eyes in an attempt to stave off the inevitable before sighing, resting her head on her knees, and letting the tears flow freely. She was too overcome with emotion to notice the building had been cleared of bomb threats and the paramedics were patiently waiting for the elevator to open.

Sure enough 37 seconds later, Kate was snapped out of her daze by the groan of the doors being opened a few inches at a time. She looked up when she heard a collective applause from everyone in the room. What she saw surprised her; the room was filled with the whole bomb disposal unit, paramedics, Ryan and Esposito, and even some officers Kate was sure were from a different precinct entirely. She wasn't even aware Castle knew so many people.

Kate slowly stood, fearful of what she might find once the doors were opened completely, as her heart quickened in anticipation. After the first few inches the doors finally gave way, opening completely. She paled at the sight before her and her lasts thought before the world faded to black was that her dreams would be haunted for nights to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so first off, sorry about the huge wait. I got kind of stuck writing the hospital scene and eventually gave up for the time being because I couldn't really figure out how different people would act. The biggest problem was the fact that I don't know any hospital protocol so I ended up just making it up as I went. Also, I am certainly not a doctor and I don't really like doing research so all of the information about the injuries is completely made up. Finally, thanks for the support. I hope to get the next chapter out much faster.**

_Kate slowly stood, fearful of what she might find once the doors were opened completely, as her heart quickened in anticipation. After the first few inches the doors finally gave way, opening completely. She paled at the sight before her and her lasts thought before the world faded to black was that her dreams would be haunted for nights to come._

Kate found herself looking down into the car of an all too familiar elevator. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was dreaming but she wasn't able to move. All she wanted to do was wake up so she could find out if Castle was even alive. Then she heard the voices approaching. They both seemed familiar but she couldn't think of the owners.

Kate was still trying to identify the voices when the elevator dinged and the doors open. Her heart leapt with joy when she saw Castle standing on the other side. _He's alive_ she thought. However, her face fell when Castle took no notice of her and seemingly walk right through her. It was only then that she noticed he was with another woman. _Is that me?_ She could no longer decipher the conversation. She didn't need to; these events will most likely invade her thoughts for years to come.

A damp coolness was felt on Kate's forehead, confusing the dream even more. Then she started to hear voices again; this time Ryan and Esposito. With relief, she realized that she waking up and wouldn't have to spend much more time revisiting her nightmare. As if on cue, the images in front of her started to fade. The last thing she saw was Castle throwing her out of the elevator before being engulfed in flames.

Kate opened her eyes to a concerned looking Esposito, "Yo Beckett. You with us?"

"Ugh… What happened," Kate groaned.

"Ya blacked out. You okay now?" Kate answered Esposito with an affirmative grumble. When she closed her eyes, the scene in the elevator after the doors opened flooded back. _The lights had been smashed in the blast, spraying bits of glass all throughout. There was a hole the size of a grape fruit in the far back corner. Then there was Castle. He slumped against the rear wall, with blood dripping down the side of his head. There was a piece of shrapnel stuck in his right bicep and another in his side; luckily, they didn't look too big and he didn't appear to be bleeding out. The worst part was his leg; it was bent at an awkward angle, probably broken. It was tucked underneath him and took the brunt of the fall. _

When Kate was able to force her eyes back open she looked up at Esposito, "Castle… is he-"

"He's alive," Esposito cut her off, making sure he had her full attention before continuing, "He was unconscious and he looked like his leg was broken but the paramedics just left with in the ambulance. Ryan's going to take over the scene here so give him your keys and I'll drive you to the hospital."

Ryan nodded as he walked up, "I'll bring your car back to the precinct. Just go make sure our boy's okay, got it?"

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot," Kate said as she pulled out her keys, "Okay. Let's go Espo."

The ride to the hospital seemed to take hours when it probably only took 10 minutes. Kate spent most of the trip with her head resting on the window, going through all the different outcomes of Castle's injuries, even though she knew it probably wasn't healthy. When the car pulled up to the hospital, Kate hopped out and practically sprinted to the front desk, badge in hand. "I'm Detective Kate Beckett and I'm looking for Richard Castle. He was just brought in from an explosion in the Bronx." The nurse took one look at the badge and quickly typed a few things into her computer before turning back to Kate.

"It appears he's being treated for a minor concussion and is scheduled to get x-rays on a possibly broken left leg."

The knots of dread that had been forming in Kate's stomach on the ride over finally started to loosen. She knew she couldn't completely relax until she saw him in person, "Can you tell me what room he's in?"

The nurse looked at the screen again before replying, "Normally we only allow family members and people with permission to see patents," Kate gave the nurse a glare and reached for her badge again, "But, it says here you're Mr. Castle's emergency contact so take a seat and the doctor will be out after the x-rays to brief you on Mr. Castle's injuries before taking you to his room." Kate just blinked, dumbfounded that she was Castle's emergency contact, before she shook her head and walked to a secluded corner of the waiting room.

After a few minutes of waiting the nerves started to get to Kate again and she started tapping her foot nervously, causing some of the other waiting room occupants to send her annoyed glares. Fortunately, just as she was about to pester the nurses again when a short man with gray hair and a lab coat walked through the door to address the room, "Family of Richard Castle?"

Kate made tracks to the doctor and stuck out her hand, "I'm Kate Beckett. Rick's my partner."

That seemed to be enough for the doctor and he went on to explain Castle's injuries, "Mr. Castle seems to have luck on his side. I'm told he was caught in an explosion then fell down an elevator shaft?" He waited for Kate's confirming not, "Well then, he is very lucky. From the fall, he suffered a mild concussion and a broken right fibula, along with a few bruises. The explosion is the trickier part. Mr. Castle was hit with shrapnel in his right bicep and just above his hip on the same side; those required a few stitches but should heal nicely. The worst of his injuries come in the form of burns. He has mild burns on his arms and chest." Kate was silently absorbing all of the new information when the doctor spoke again, "Ms. Beckett, I think you should sit down for this next part."

"What is it?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry to say this but, when Mr. Castle was burned by the flames, he also received burns to his face. He's blind." Kate would have collapsed if there weren't a chair already behind her, "Fortunately, he covered his face with his arms so the burns are minimal so, given time, he should get his sight back." The doctor patiently waited for Kate to get her speech back.

"How long?" Kate finally croaked out.

The doctored sighed, "It's hard to tell but it will most likely be in the time frame of a few weeks. He will stay bandaged to encourage the healing process and when his other burns heal we will check on his eyes and go from there." When he could see Kate trembling, he switched to a softer tone, "Mr. Castle should be awake soon. Would you like to see him?" Kate nodded through silent tears and followed the doctor back through the double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was surprisingly calm as she followed the doctor into Castle's room. She felt she needed to be there for him and she knew she couldn't do that if her own head wasn't clear. The first thing she notices was the myriad of bandages. He was covered head to toe, most covering burns. His left leg was encased in a hard cast, suspended in a stirrup, and his right arm was wrapped in a sling.

Kate finished her examination of Castle's body before she steeled herself and looked at his face. His eyes were completely covered but other than that his face seemed fine. Apparently his arms acted as a good heat shield.

With Castle's eyes covered, Kate realized she had no idea if he was awake or not. She turned to the doctor, "When will he wake?"

The doctor thought for a moment before speaking, "I would estimate within the next hour. He would have regained consciousness from his concussion by now but we put him under to set his leg."

Kate nodded absently before she realized Martha and Alexis probably didn't even know Castle was in the hospital. She caught the doctor just as he was about to leave, "Did you call his mother or daughter yet?"

"We couldn't get a hold of his mother so we settled for emergency contact," the doctor shrugged and left. Kate just sat there staring at the space the doctor had just vacated, wondering how the hospitals service has been so good up to this point, before shaking her head and walking over to Castle's bed. She decided she would call Martha first; she would know how to handle Alexis.

The phone rang several times before Martha answered in her own dramatic flair, "Ah, Kate darling, to what do I owe this great pleasure? Is Richard giving you a hard time? You know I always told that boy," Kate cut her off before she could go any further.

"Martha… Rick was caught in an explosion," Kate heard a sharp inhale over the phone, "It's serious but it's not life threatening and the doctor says he should wake soon."

Somehow Martha was able to stay way calmer than Kate, "Well it was bound to happen eventually," deep breath, "Let me just call a cab."

"Don't. I can have Esposito come pick you up; it'll be faster with the sirens."

"Alright darling, is there anything you need for me to bring?" Kate just smirked at the thought of yet another Castle trying to take care of her.

"No thanks, I'm good… Actually, do you think I should call Alexis? She's still in school isn't she?"

Kate heard a sarcastic scoff through the phone, "Meredith," Martha drew out the name with incredulity, "decided to take an interest in Alexis's college search. I'm almost certain she did it as a ploy to get closer to Richard's credit cards. Anyway, Alexis is in LA for the week and I'm certain Richard wouldn't want us to worry her until he's at least awake."

Kate blew out a breath of relief, "Okay, I think I see Espo coming now. Bye Martha."

"Don't worry darling, Richard's strong. As long as he has you to wake up to he won't leave us," Martha hung up on a slightly stunned Kate; she was thinking the person Castle would want to wake up to would be Alexis or Martha, not her.

Kate shook her head and saw Esposito walk into the room, ending his own phone call, before addressing Kate, "I just got off the phone with Ryan. The elevator was blown with a plastic explosive. CSU found the same type in apartment 3C. The guy had his whole place rigged to blow; he was convinced the government was out to get him," After he finished his recount he looked at the still sleeping form of Castle, then back to Kate, "So… How's our boy?"

Kate took a deep breath and recounted the details of Castle's condition while still keeping a close eye on his still form should he start to wake up. When she was done she looked up to see Esposito looking at her with a look of half worry and half reassurance. "Why is everyone acting like I was the one caught in the explosion?" Kate exclaimed.

"Can't answer that without ending up in a bed next to Castle here," Esposito said smugly.

Kate assumed her friends had figured out how much she cared about Castle within the last few hours, just as she had. Not ready to vocalize her revelation yet she sent Esposito off to fetch Martha. After Esposito left, she sat down next to Castle and sighed, closing her eyes and hoping that all her problems would just go away. She was too lost in her own world to notice Castle shifting next to her.

"Alexis," came a strangled voice. Kate's eyes instantly snapped open and she stared intently at Castle to make sure he mind wasn't playing tricks on her. When he didn't move or say anything she assumed it was just her nerves getting to her until she heard his voice again, "Who's there? I can't see."

Kate's face broke out in a smile and, for once, her eyes shed tears of joy not sorrow. She grasped his hand, "I'm here Castle," she saw him visibly relax, "How do you feel?"

Castle let out a small groan, "Like I fell off a building."

Kate chuckled, "You're actually pretty close. What do you remember?"

"I remember interviewing that crazy guy," he pursed his lips in concentration, "It's blank after that. What happened?"

Kate opened her mouth to speak but the doctor walked and interrupted them, "Mr. Castle, it's good to see you are awake. Do you know what's happened to you?"

Castle thought hard again but sighed, "I don't remember anything."

"He remembers what happened a few minutes before the explosion," Kate clarified.

Castle's head snapped toward the direction of her voice, "What explosion? Kate! Are you okay?"

Kate actually chuckled at his selflessness, "I'm fine Castle. Let the doctor explain your injuries, then I'll tell you the story." She beckoned for the doctor to continue.

"Alright Mr. Castle, you have quite a few injuries so, to keep things simple, allow me to first explain them and then I'll answer any questions." When he got a nod of understanding he continued," As you may have noticed, you're blind. You were caught in an explosion earlier today and suffered minor burns at various places all over your body. The worst are on your face; they've caused a temporary loss of eyesight, but don't worry, I have complete faith that it will return in time. In addition to the burns you were hit by two pieces of shrapnel, one on your right bicep, the other in you lower right abdomen. They did not cut too deep and should heal nicely.

That covers the explosion, but you're probably wondering why your leg is in a cast. After the explosion you fell from a pretty good height. You were probably knocked unconscious by the explosion, causing you body to go limp. When you fell, you landed on your leg, breaking you fall, but also breaking you right fibula." He paused for a few moments, "That's the sum of it. Any questions?"

"I'm blind? How do you know I'll get my sight back," Castle's voice started to sound frustrated and his heart monitor beeped faster.

"I would advise you calm down. You also have a concussion; getting worked up will do no good. As for your blindness, the burns are serious but not deep, suggesting a massive amount of heat but in a short amount of time. Cases like this, patients normally recover their sight at about the same time as their burns heal." Kate put a hand over Castle's and the monitor went back to a normal pulse.

"Alright then… When can I go home?"He turned his head to the doctor expectantly and Kate was sure if his face weren't covered in bandages he would be laying on the charm.

The doctor though for a moment, "Well, I would like to keep you tonight to keep watch on you concussion. You could go home tomorrow but I'm afraid you're going to need somebody to live with you for a couple weeks, until you can see and move about on your own."

Castle deflated, "Oh… Well um… My daughter's out of town right now," He turned to Kate and chuckled, "and let's be honest, my mother's not reliable." Kate laughed. "Do I really need someone with me all the time?"

Before the doctor could reply, Kate made a mental tally of her unused vacation days, with turned out to be much more than she needed, and made a split second decision, "I can do it." Both heads turned to her, curiously.

Kate was suddenly unsure of herself under their gazes, well, gaze singular, "I mean… uhh… Unless you don't want me t-"

"NO!" Castle shouted a little too quickly, "Kate, are you sure? I can't ask you to take time off work."

"I'm sure. Consider it me repaying you."

The visible parts of Castle's face suddenly looked confused, "Repaying me? What the hell did I do today?" He said to nobody in particular.

Kate remembered that Castle still didn't know what happened but she was interrupted by the doctor, "Well then, since that's settled, a nurse will be in to set you up for the night and we'll talk again tomorrow." He hurried from the room, Kate's annoyed glare chasing him out.

When the door shut, Kate put her hand back on Castle's, to let him know where she was, "I guess you're still wondering what happened today," Castle nodded, "Okay, so, from the sounds of it, you remember the moments right up the to the explosion so I'll just start there. We'd just got done talking to the tenant of 3C when," There was a knock at the door, "Oh for the love of God! I'm never going to get through this." Castle just broke out into laughter.

Kate was busy sending him a glare that would have scared him if he were able to see it when Martha's overdramatic voice sounded through the room, "Hey kiddo. Good to see you." Martha sashayed through the room and kissed her son on the cheek.

Rick's head dropped, "Wish I could same the same to you. As it is, I might never get see you again ever." His fists clenched and Kate could see his jaw tighten. This time Kate put both hands on his and gently uncurled his fingers.

"Hey, stop it," she said softly, "We'll get through this." She cupped his cheek and his jaw went slack.

"Thanks," he murmured, "Now, can you please tell me what I did to put me here." It sounded like he was whining but the upward curve of his lips showed his amusement.

Kate just shook her head, "I can try… So as I said earlier, we just finished canvassing the third floor of the apartment building so we headed for the elevator. We had just got on when you said you heard something but I just brushed it off as your imagination." Her breath hitched when she realized they both might've made it out unscathed had she just listened to Castle, "I'm so sorry Castle. If I listened neither of us would be here right now."

Castle had been holding his breath until he felt tears land on his hand. Deciding he didn't like the direction of the conversation, he inched his hand up Kate's arm then shoulder to find her cheek. Then he spoke in his most reassuring tone, "Hey, as long as you're not in a hospital bed, I'm happy." He couldn't see but Martha had moved behind Kate to put a hand on her shoulder; that plus Castle's hand on her cheek were enough to calm her. When Castle sensed the tears had stopped he spoke again, "Now, why don't you tell me the rest of the story." Kate nodded into his hand.

"It's actually a little hazy for me because it happened so fast but just as the doors were about to close you started shouting at me to get out. I apparently didn't move fast enough because the next thing I know I'm sailing through the air and land several feet from the doors."

Kate had been looking down but a snort from Castle made her look up, "I threw you? And I'm still alive?" Kate just laughed.

"Well, I think I have bruises on my hips to prove hit." She meant it as a joke but Castle's face fell into concern and she could see the question on his lips. "Castle, I'm fine. Really. You saved my life. You didn't hurt me, okay?" He nodded, "Then stop moping. You should be proud of yourself." Satisfied that he wasn't somehow blaming himself, Kate took a few moments to collect her thoughts before she continued.

However, Castle beat her to it, "Wait. How did I break my leg?"

"I was getting to that. The bomb probably knocked you unconscious and it also knocked the elevator off its tracks and it fell two stories to the ground. You broke you fall with your leg." Kate blew out a breath and sat further back in her chair, signaling she was done with the story.

A smug grin made its way to Castle's face, "So… I'm a hero huh? Do I get any rewards?"

Kate snorted, "Yeah, vicodin," her voice dropped again, "but seriously, don't ever do something like that again."

The grin fled Castle's face, "Sorry."

Thankfully, Martha, whose existence had momentarily been forgotten, saved the sinking mood, "Well Darling, it's late. I need to go get my beauty sleep and, from the looks of things, so do you." She looked pointedly at Kate.

Kate was about to deny her need of sleep but she had to admit it was a very draining day. She was about to say goodbye to Castle be when she looked over she could see his breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep. She looked back at Martha, "Okay. I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

**Quick update! **

**I didn't really think this story through and now I'm not sure how to reach the main part of the plot ****so I'm putting this story on hold until I do. I've also kinda rushed chapters 2 and 3 and I don't think they're as good as they should be, which is why I want to actually take some time to plan through the rest of the story. It will come back, and I might try writing some shorter stories to get out of my writers block. **

**P.S. Reviews have been awesome and I love that people like this.**


End file.
